No un tramgustrong
by Mir.I.Am.c
Summary: ¿Por qué Starfire entra en pánico al ver un tramgustrong y hace lo posible por salvar la vida de Robin? ¿Qué es un tramgustrong y qué hace? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Lee la historia y averígualo. Fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes". Imagen hecha por kayjkay.


¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén disfrutando de estas fechas que a mí me encantan y disfruten de este pequeño one-shot :)

 _Disclaimer:_ La Navidad y los Jóvenes Titanes no son míos

Fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes" y el tema que me fue asignado es Árbol de Navidad.

* * *

 **No un _tramgustrong_**

Starfire salió de su habitación y voló por todos los pasillos, buscando a alguno de sus amigos titanes pues todos parecían haber desaparecido aquella tarde. Notó cosas raras en la torre T mientras deambulaba por ahí. Había cientos de lucecillas parpadeando con vistosos colores por todos los pasillos e incluso en el exterior de su hogar. Supuso que sería alguna costumbre terrícola extraña que aun necesitaba entender y poner en práctica, así que buscó con más ahínco a sus amigos para que alguno se tomara la molestia de explicarle qué estaba sucediendo ahí dentro.

Aunque afuera nevaba con parsimonia y hacía mucho frío, dentro se sentía una agradable calidez que tocaba hasta su corazón, así que no había gran necesidad de vestir más prendas que las que siempre usaban.

Cuando atravesó las puertas dobles y entró a la sala de comando, juntó sus manos con emoción pues Robin estaba dentro.

–¡Robin! – exclamó, llena de alegría.

El líder de los titanes sonrió, se ruborizó un poco y abrió la boca para saludarla pero entonces Starfire notó, horrorizada, lo que había detrás de su mejor amigo.

Un terrible y mortal _tramgustrong_ activado y listo para explotar.

Starfire gritó llena de pánico y por un momento no pudo reaccionar apropiadamente. Sin embargo y afortunadamente, salió pronto de su estado de trance y entró en acción.

–¿Starfire qué…?

Robin no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su pregunta. Starfire voló rápidamente y se lanzó sobre él, haciéndolo caer un par de metros lejos del _tramgustrong_ y protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo. La hermosa tamaraniana abrazó fuertemente a Robin y apretó los ojos, expectante.

No se escuchó ninguna explosión ni tampoco el fuego consumió sus cuerpos. Starfire abrió un ojo temerosamente y observó que todo seguía exactamente igual, pero el _tramgustrong_ seguía sonando y sus luces de alerta parpadeaban con violencia.

–Starfire, ¿qué está pasando? – Robin se removió debajo de ella y sólo ocasionó que la alienígena se pusiera más tensa.

–¡No! – bramó la chica – No te muevas, por favor. Ese _tramgustrong_ está a punto de explotar – explicó rápidamente mientras volteaba a verlo de nuevo.

–¿Tram… qué? – quiso saber Robin sin hacerle caso a Starfire y moviéndose para ver aquello que tanto asustaba a su amiga – ¿Te refieres a eso? – preguntó, señalando el mortífero objeto.

–¡Sí, Robin, cuidado! – Starfire volvió a cerrar los ojos y se aseguró de cubrir bien a Robin con todo su cuerpo pues el sonido del _tramgustrong_ acababa de cambiar y eso significaba una inminente explosión.

¡Debió haber huido con él cuando tuvo oportunidad! Ahora era muy tarde para moverse.

–Tranquila – Robin le sonrió y puso una mano sobre su brazo –. No es un _tramgngo..._ lo que sea. Es un árbol de Navidad.

Starfire abrió los ojos de par en par. Cuidadosamente, miró de nuevo el _tramgustrong_ y se convenció de que Robin estaba equivocado.

–Es un _tramgustrong_ , amigo Robin. Debemos escapar ahora, antes de que se active y nos haga daño.

–Créeme, no nos hará daño – afirmó el chico, lleno de seguridad en su voz –. Es inofensivo, lo pusieron Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

–¿Estás seguro? – dudó Starfire aunque confiaba plenamente en sus dos amigos y sabía que ellos jamás activarían un _tramgustrong_ para dañarlos.

–Seguro – sentenció él, sonriendo de lado a lado pero sin mostrar los dientes. Starfire se permitió relajarse porque confiaba plenamente en lo que decía Robin –. Starfire…

–¿Sí, Robin?

Starfire y Robin se miraron a los ojos… O, más bien Robin miró a los ojos de Starfire y ella miró su antifaz. La chica sintió sus mejillas encenderse. Nunca había estado así de cerca de él, con su cara tan pegada a la suya. Sus narices casi tocaban y podía escuchar claramente el respirar fuerte de él.

–¿Crees que podría…? Es decir… ¿podrías…?

–¿Sí?

Robin pasó saliva con tanta energía que hasta Starfire pudo escucharlo y supo que estaba nervioso, algo así como ella en ese momento porque sentía de nuevo lo que en aquél planeta gustaban llamar _las mariposas en el estómago_.

–¿Te molestaría si…?

–¿Sí? – repitió la chica sintiendo sus ojos brillar.

–¿Te importaría moverte un poco? – preguntó rápidamente, tanto que en un primer momento Starfire no alcanzó a entender el significado de sus palabras –. Creo que mis piernas se están entumiendo.

–¡Oh! – Starfire se puso de pie a toda velocidad y le ayudó a Robin a pararse también – Lo siento mucho – dijo, tapándose la boca y mirando al muchacho sacudirse el polvo del traje.

–No fue nada – aseguró.

Ambos se incomodaron y voltearon en diferentes direcciones. Starfire se puso más colorada de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo hasta las orejas calientes y enrojecidas. Miró de nuevo el extraño objeto que ahora sabía que era un árbol de Navidad y lo examinó con cuidado. Era un pino verde, de tres metros de altura, lleno de luces de colores que emitían soniditos un poco inquietantes y adornado con múltiples esferas de todos los colores y tamaños; igual a un _tramgustrong_.

–Gracias por intentar salvar mi vida – dijo Robin después de un rato.

–Debí haber imaginado que no había posibilidad de que un _tramgustrong_ estuviera dentro de la torre – se reprochó, sintiendo aún más vergüenza y comenzando a sentirse un poquito boba.

–Es mejor estar prevenidos – intentó animarla Robin.

–En Tamaran usan _tramgustrong_ entre familias enemigas para destruirse mutuamente – explicó Starfire y luego sintió mucha curiosidad –. ¿En tu planeta Tierra para qué usan un árbol de la Navidad?

–Es una tradición – Starfire notó que Robin se ponía súbitamente serio –. La gente lo pone para decorar sus hogares y representa el amor, la esperanza y la unión familiar.

Starfire volteó a ver de nuevo el árbol y se sorprendió de su verdadero significado.

–Es hermoso – comentó, mirando de una nueva forma cada detalle del árbol navideño.

Robin no contestó dándole la razón a Starfire, como ella esperaba que hiciera. Por eso, la alienígena se extrañó y volteó a verlo, dándose cuenta de que tenía ligeramente el entrecejo fruncido.

–Si tiene un significado tan bonito, ¿por qué no pareces feliz? – le preguntó, sintiéndose un tanto preocupada.

Robin no contestó al instante y pareció meditarlo por algunos segundos.

–Desde que mis padres murieron no había puesto uno – Robin le dio la espalda a Starfire y comenzó a hurgar algo dentro de una caja de cartón –. No importa ya, eso fue hace mucho.

Starfire se sintió triste por los recuerdos dolorosos que Robin guardaba tan recelosamente dentro de su corazón. Dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a él y le colocó una confortante mano en el hombro.

–Lamento mucho lo…

Robin dio media vuelta hasta quedar de frente a ella y le ofreció una modesta sonrisa falsa y forzada, como si quisiera restarle importancia a lo que le estaba afligiendo.

–Hace falta un último detalle – con eso dicho, le extendió una estrella que había sacado de la caja. Starfire la tomó y observó que era hermosa –. Se coloca sobre la punta del árbol – indicó –. ¿Harías los honores?

Starfire sonrió y voló hasta dejar cuidadosamente la estrella en su lugar. Cuando volvió al suelo quedó asombrada de la belleza que le daba ese único detalle al árbol. Quiso compartir su felicidad con Robin pero notó que seguía triste así que pensó que lo mejor sería irse de ahí para poder dejarlo algunos momentos solo, porque eso podía ser lo que él deseaba.

–Iré a buscar a nuestros amigos – dijo a modo de disculpa y comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta, sintiéndose mal por ser incapaz de ayudarlo.

–Star… – la llamó Robin y antes de poder hacer algo más, sintió cómo la jalaba hasta él y la envolvía en un abrazo lleno de energía.

Starfire al principio se sorprendió pero luego se dejó llevar por el momento y correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza que sabía que Robin necesitaba.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos instantes más. Starfire cerró los ojos y llevó una mano hasta el pelo de Robin, jugando con sus dedos a remover cada cabello de manera delicada.

Sentir a Robin así de cerca de ella siempre le hacía sentir segura y tranquila, y esperaba poder transmitirle lo mismo a él.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Starfire vio con emoción que esta vez había una sonrisa sincera dibujada en la cara de su mejor amigo y… ¿eran esos los vestigios de lágrimas queriendo asomarse bajo el antifaz?

Quiso decir algo pero Robin le ganó la palabra mientras la tomaba de las manos.

–No tiene sentido entristecerse por esto – dijo más para sí mismo que para Starfire –. Contigo cerca y los titanes siempre habrá amor y esperanza. Son ahora mi familia – el chico no borró la sonrisa de su rostro y en cambio, se sonrojó un tanto.

Por toda respuesta, Starfire sonrió aún más que él. Ambos giraron para admirar juntos el árbol.

Starfire fue consciente de que en ningún momento se soltaron la mano, y notó un lindo y cálido sentimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo. Entonces, no pudo resistirlo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Robin.

Al principio, creyó que había sido un movimiento arriesgado pero se tranquilizó cuando el chico plantó un beso en su frente y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

–Soy feliz ahora – comentó el muchacho.

–Yo también – admitió ella, dándose cuenta de que a partir de esa noche, amaría a los árboles de Navidad más que nada en el mundo.

Bueno, no más que a Robin, eso era seguro.

* * *

Eso fue todo.

Espero que les haya gustado y les deseo una feliz Navidad.

Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
